04 Listopada 2007
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 05:45 Sukces - odc. 1/36; serial TVP 06:10 Sukces - odc. 2/36; serial TVP 06:35 Był taki dzień - 4 listopada; felieton 06:40 Emigrant; film dokumentalny 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - ,, Zajęcia chłopców, zajęcia dziewczynek"; program dla dzieci 08:25 Wesoła lekcja - Wynalazki; serial animowany 08:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:20 Ja, Cezar Mały (Moi, Cesar, 10 ans 1/2, 1m39) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasę - Obiad na jesień 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wikingowie (Vikings, The) 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1958) 15:05 Dzień Hospicyjny w TVP1 15:15 BBC w Jedynce - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 3 (Chimp Family Fortunes) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:10 Dzień Hospicyjny w TVP1 16:15 Opowieści telewizyjne - odc. 3 Niezapomniane seriale; program rozrywkowy 16:50 Dzień Hospicyjny w TVP1 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 18; teleturniej 18:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 9; program rozrywkowy 18:40 Gość - ks. Piotr Krakowiak, podsumowanie Dnia Hospicyjnego 18:45 Ranczo Wilkowyje. Jak powstawał film - odc. 5/13 - Ramię w ramię; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wszędzie dobrze ale w domu najlepiej odc. 33 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / There is no Place Like Home ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Zabawa w dom (Playing House) 85'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 22:50 Uczta kinomana - Upadek (Falling Down) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja (1993) 00:45 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Love Story (Love Story) 96' kraj prod.USA (1970) 02:50 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - Na Anioł Pański op. 57; koncert 03:05 Był taki dzień - 4 listopada; felieton 03:10 Zakończenie programu Logo-2.jpg 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 177 (202) Królowa kuchni; serial komediowy TVP 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 178 Korzystna transakcja; serial komediowy TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 892 Kobiety są dziwne; telenowela TVP 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 893 Bohater w akcji; telenowela TVP 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 532; serial TVP 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 21; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Monika Brodka 09:20 Weterynarz na safari - odc. 5 (Vet Safari ep. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:50 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Bezpieczne drogi 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Park prehistoryczny - odc. 4 (Prehistoric Park) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Bezpieczne drogi 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (215) Ryski smak 12:10 Bezpieczne drogi 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Tatuaż (Le tatouee) 86'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1968) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1454 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 894 Jak społeczeństwo współpracuje z policją; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 306 Wypadek na boisku; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 94; serial TVP 17:50 Bezpieczne drogi 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:53 Starter 19:10 Podrże z żartem - Rosja; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Duże dzieci - (78); talk-show 21:00 Włamanie na śniadanie (Bandits) - 118'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2001) 23:10 Panorama 23:30 Pogoda 23:30 Sport Telegram 23:35 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (38) 00:15 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (Wrocław 2007): RIAS - KAMMERCHOR "Miłość i natura" Muzyka chóralna XIX wieku; koncert 01:20 Smak życia (Auberge Espagnole'l) 116'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania (2002) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Music Spot (197) - rozrywka 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (520) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 06:40 Pierwsza miłość (521) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (2) - serial animowany, Kanada 2003 07:45 Czarodziejki (49) - serial animowany, USA 2006 08:15 Power Rangers (515) - serial przygodowy, USA 2004 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (27/66) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 09:45 Się kręci - rozrywka 10:00 Polska USA - siatkówka 11:30 Słoneczny patrol (198) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 12:30 Lochy i smoki - film fantastyczny, USA/Czechy 2000 14:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (5) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2002 15:45 Magia bez tajemnic (1) - rozrywka 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich (270) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 17:15 I kto tu rządzi (18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (267) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy (132) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:00 Skazany na śmierć 2 (39) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2007 tylko dla dorosłych 21:00 Skazany na śmierć 2 (40) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2007 tylko dla dorosłych 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (13) - serial obyczajowo-sensacyjny, USA 2007 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (14) - serial obyczajowo-sensacyjny, USA 2007 00:00 Gdy rozum mówi nie (3) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 tylko dla dorosłych 00:30 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 02:30 Nocne randki (224) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 04:45 TV market Logo-19.png 05:55 Uwaga! 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Niania 5 (69) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Niania 5 (69) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 12:20 Historia Kopciuszka - komedia, USA 2004 14:20 Studio Złote Tarasy 17:30 Superniania 2 - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach (36) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 6 - rozrywka 21:50 Kuba Wojewódzki 2 - talk show tylko dla dorosłych 22:50 Trzy po trzy numery z kwatery (8/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 23:20 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn piłkarski 00:35 Powrót do domku nad jeziorem - horror, USA 2001 tylko dla dorosłych 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV4.png 5.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 6.10 Kinomaniak 6.35 VIP - London Calling 7.00 Kasa Na Bank - program interaktywny 8.15 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny 9.00 Niewidzialna mama - film familijny 10.55 Galileo - program popularno - naukowy 11.55 Kinomaniak 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Rośwell - serial 14.00 VIP - London Calling 14.30 Cienka niebieska linia - serial 15.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz PGE Skra Bełchatów - ZAK Kędzierzyn-Koźle 17.00 Big Brother 4.1 - Omnibus 18.00 Pogromcy hitów 18.30 Pogromcy hitów 19.00 Galileo - program popularno - naukowy 20.30 SEX FM - serial komediowy 21.05 Big Brother 4.1 Ring 21.35 Big Brother Show - skrót 22.05 Big Brother 4.1 Ring - wyniki 23.05 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23.35 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 0.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 0.45 Big Brother 4.1 Ring 1.15 Big Brother Show - skrót 1.45 Big Brother 4.1 Ring - wyniki 2.35 VIP - London Calling 2.55 Kinomaniak 3.20 Roy Orbison - koncert 3.55 TV Market 4.15 Zakończenie programu TVP KAT 2007.png 06:35 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Nie tylko dla pobożnych – zamyślenia 08.00 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08.45 Śląska lista przebojów 08:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Z życia Kościołów – magazyn 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.45 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Pogoda 21.55 Piłkarska Trójka 22.15 Aktualności sportowe 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 00:28 Półkowniki - Cudów nie ma; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 01:55 Serwis info; STEREO 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO 02:24 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia.png 06:00 Klan - odc. 1322; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1323; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1324; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1325; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1326; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 509; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 5/7 Straszna nora; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Rozmowa z ... - Elżbietą Zawadzką (Razem we wspólnej Europie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Podróżnik - Penang; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 880* - Zaręczyny w centrum świata; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (23) zacisza braci Golców; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pod wezwaniem św. Katarzyny w Tyczynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 52 - Domek letni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Złote Kaczki magazynu Film - Gala 50 - lecia (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Zula z Czeczenii 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Arnold; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Mam szplina na punkcie Żnina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Instytut Polityki Społecznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Bem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 510; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 52 - Wielki pościg za pociągiem (The great train chase); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Złote Kaczki magazynu Film - Gala 50 - lecia (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Czas dla kibica - Piłka ręczna kobiet: Puchar EHF: SPR Lublin - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 510; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 52 - Wielki pościg za pociągiem (The great train chase); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Mam szplina na punkcie Żnina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 52 - Domek letni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 880* - Zaręczyny w centrum świata; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Błaszczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:40 Zula z Czeczenii 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Arnold; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel logo z 2003 roku.png 06:00 Tamta gwiazdka - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 08:00 Blackbeard (2) - film przygodowy, USA 2006 10:00 I tak, i nie - komedia, Kanada 2004 12:00 Blackbeard (2) - film przygodowy, USA 2006 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 16:00 Córki McLeoda 6 (173) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2007 17:00 Córki McLeoda 6 (174) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2007 18:00 Panna Marple: Dom niespokojnej starości - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 20:00 Dzikie serca 2 (10) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/RPA 2006 21:00 Powrót Marian (1/2) - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2005 22:30 Powrót Marian (2/2) - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2005 00:00 Tajemnicze morderstwa - dramat kryminalny, USA 2000 02:00 Moja własna ojczyzna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 04:00 Tamta gwiazdka - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 SK CPLUS 0309.png 07:00 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (11/26) - serial dokumentalny 08:35 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady - komedia, USA 2006 10:25 Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny 12:00 Garfield II - film dla młodzieży, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 13:30 Młody Frankenstein - komedia, USA 1974 17:05 Ostatni traper - film przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Szwajcaria 2004 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 2DTV 2 (4) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 2001 20:00 Premiera: Skok przez płot - film animowany, USA 2006 21:30 Szeregowiec Ryan - film wojenny, USA 1998 00:20 Omen - horror, USA 2006 02:15 Zatopieni - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/Bułgaria 2005 03:50 RAJuSTOPY - komedia, Polska 2005 05:10 South Park 10 (9) - serial animowany, USA 05:35 Superdeser: Jak to w przyrodzie - film krótkometrażowy 06:05 Obiecany raj - film dokumentalny Canal Film Polska.svg.png 07:00 Wirgińczyk - western, USA 1946 08:30 Deser: Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 09:00 Epoka lodowcowa II Odwilż - film animowany, USA 2006 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (10/26) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Poirot po pogrzebie - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 13:05 Królową być - komedia, Francja 2005 14:50 Deser: Opowieść o Zachodnim Brzegu - film krótkometrażowy 15:15 Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny, USA 2006 16:55 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny 18:25 Moja super eksdziewczyna - film sf, USA 2006 20:00 Noc żywych kretynów - horror, Niemcy 2004 21:30 Angel-A - film fantastyczny, Francja 2005 23:00 Skok przez płot - film animowany, USA 2006 00:25 Hustle & Flow - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 02:20 Jestem - film obyczajowy, Polska 2005 03:55 Jabłka Adama - komediodramat, Dania/Niemcy 2005 My HBO.png 06:00 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia, Holandia 2005 07:25 Pies, który czynił cuda - film obyczajowy, USA 2006 08:50 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany, Kanada/Francja/Hiszpania 2004 10:10 Dishdogz - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 11:40 Miss Agent - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2000 13:30 Mały miś polarny II: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany, Niemcy 2005 14:50 Mały Manhattan - komedia, USA 2005 16:20 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 18:15 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia, USA 2000 20:10 Premiera: V jak Vendetta - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2005 22:20 Oszukać przeznaczenie III - horror, USA/Niemcy 2006 23:50 Kłopotliwy transport - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 01:25 Kung Fu szał - film sensacyjny, Chiny/Hongkong 2004 03:05 Milion za noc - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 04:25 Animal - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 Mtv1.png 06:00 Starter - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Date my mom - randka w ciemno 10:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - rozrywka 11:00 Pimp My Ride 11:30 Wanna Come In? - show 12:30 Date my mom - randka w ciemno 13:00 Never Before Scene - magazyn filmowy 13:10 Date my mom - randka w ciemno 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 EMA czerwony dywan - muzyka. dokument 15:00 EMA gala główna - muzyka. dokument 18:00 Made - program muzyczny 19:00 Daleko od domu - rozrywka 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Trick it out - rozrywka 21:30 Pimp My Ride 22:00 Efekt Eks - rozrywka 22:30 EMA gala główna - muzyka. dokument 01:30 Don't kill the Music - program muzyczny Vh1.png < 06:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Wake up - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Jazda po klipach - rozrywka 12:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Smells like 90's - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Aerobic - magazyn muzyczny 14:30 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 15:30 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 16:30 VH1 Hitters - program muzyczny 17:30 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 18:30 VH1 Legends - magazyn muzyczny 19:30 Rock Show - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Snoop Dog i P.Diddy twarzą w twarz - muzyka. dokument 20:30 The Essential Gorillaz - muzyka. dokument 21:00 The Essential Red Hot Chili Peppers - muzyka. dokument 22:00 Barkerowie - reality show 22:30 Misja: Reanimacja - rozrywka 23:00 MTV Unplugged - koncert 00:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV Two.png 06:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 08:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 10:00 Top 100 MTV TWO Proper Legends - rock + pop 18:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 20:00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe - entertainment 23:00 Zane Meets Arctic Monkeys - entertainment 01:00 120 Minutes - rock + pop 220px-VIVA Logo blue-yellow.svg.png 06:00 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Power Lista - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Club Charts - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 O Co Kaman - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Specjalista - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - program muzyczny 17:30 Viva Hits Polska - magazyn muzyczny 18:30 Viva Celebrations - magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Streetcharts - program muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer - magazyn muzyczny 21:30 Eurotop - magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Łatwa kasa - rozrywka 01:00 Nightrider - program muzyczny TVN 7 05:10 Telesklep 07:10 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 07:40 Wyścig po kasę 08:30 Szkoła Auto 2 - program motoryzacyjny 08:50 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/39 USA 2000 09:50 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/13 USA 2000 10:50 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/26 Niemcy 2004 11:55 Beethoven 4 - film rodzinny reż. David M. Evans, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Julia Sweeney, Joe Pichler, Michaela Gallo USA 2001 13:55 Dwóch i pół - serial komedia odc. 3/24 USA 2003 14:25 Dwóch i pół - serial komedia odc. 4/24 USA 2003 14:55 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 13/22 USA 2005 15:55 Na powierzchni - serial przygodowy odc. 13/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 16:55 Strzelby dla San Sebastian - film western reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Charles Bronson, Sam Jaffe, Anjanette Comer Francja/ Włochy/ Meksyk 1968 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Szósty dzień - film sensacyjny reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Michael Rapaport, Tony Goldwyn, Michael Rooker, Sarah Wynter, Wendy Crewson, Rodney Rowland Kanada/ USA 2000 22:40 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 12/16 USA 2002 23:40 Las Vegas parano - film komedia reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Johnny Depp, Benicio Del Toro, Tobey Maguire, Ellen Barkin USA 1998 02:00 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04:40 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy Polsat Sport 06:30 na żywo Studio Pucharu Świata 07:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Brazylia - Kuba 09:00 na żywo studio Puchar Świata 10:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Polska - USA 12:10 na żywo Studio Pucharu Świata 12:30 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Japonia - Serbia 14:40 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Włochy - Korea 16:50 na żywo w HD Polska Liga Koszykówki: Polpak - Prokom 19:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Kenia - Peru 21:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Polska - USA 23:10 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Dominikana - Tajlandia TVN 24 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 04:50 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody TVN Turbo 06:00 Test 300 - magazyn 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 08:45 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Ratunek na morzu 12:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 12:30 Test 300 - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 16:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 18:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:30 Ratunek na morzu 22:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Mechanik - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Obieżyświat: Środkowy Zachód USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 47 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 84 USA 1985 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Jazon i Argonauci - dramat przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Jason London, Frank Langella, Natasha Henstridge, Dennis Hopper USA 2000 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Niesamowity wyścig: Naprzód mamo, pokonamy ich! - reality show odc. 1 16:00 Star Trek: Dziewczyny Mudda - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 17:00 Star Trek: Niezłomne kobiety - serial SF odc. 7 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - teleturniej 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Kolor pieniędzy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Tom Cruise, Helen Shaver USA 1986 22:00 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 22:30 Podwójny Nelson - thriller reż. Heywood Gould, wyk. William Baldwin, Richard Portnow, Elizabeth Mitchell, Jon Seda USA 2001 01:00 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 01:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 02:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 03:00 Telezakupy Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Migdałowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 08:10 Przepis na sukces: Całonocny bar kawowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:30 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Grzeszne przyjemności - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:20 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 11:15 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 3 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:40 Zabawa w gotowanie: Migdałowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: W nowojorskiej kafeterii - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 13:40 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza 14:05 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Kaczka po pekińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:55 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Grzeszne przyjemności - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:10 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 9 18:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 4 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:20 Ainsley rusza w plener: Stany Zjednoczone - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 3 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Trufle czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Namibii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:35 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Grzeszne przyjemności - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:25 Na słodko 3: Creme fraiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Gorgonzola i Taleggio - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Nadia Santini - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Kalabria - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 23:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Silvana Franco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 00:00 Ainsley rusza w plener: Stany Zjednoczone - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 3 00:35 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 01:00 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:30 Dania w pół godziny: Grill w zimie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Słodka chwila zapomnienia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 02:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 02:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 03:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 03:45 Dania w pół godziny: Grill w zimie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Słodka chwila zapomnienia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 04:35 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk - Kolporter Korona Kielce 09:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United 13:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 15:40 Czempioni w Plusie: Małgorzata Wojtkowiak i Magdalena Mroczkiewicz - magazyn sportowy 16:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Ruch Chorzów 19:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Ruch Chorzów 03:45 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:30 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski HBO 2 06:00 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 07:25 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film familijny reż. Anders Gustafsson, wyk. Hampus Nyström, Daniel Bragderyd, Börje Ahlstedt, Niklas Hjulström Szwecja 2005 08:55 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Florrie Laurence, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Teri Garr, Laura Leighton, Eric Close USA 2000 10:40 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, America Ferrera, Blake Lively USA 2005 12:35 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 14:10 Lustrzana maska - film fantasy reż. Dave McKean, wyk. Jason Barry, Rob Brydon, Stephanie Leonidas, Gina McKee USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 16:20 Kalamazoo? - komedia reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Josie Davis, Mayim Bialik, Joanna Clare Scott, Claire Bloom USA 2006 18:05 Poddaj się, Dorotko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles McDougall, wyk. Alexa Davalos, Lauren German, Josh Hopkins, Ron Christopher Jones USA 2006 19:30 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 21:00 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 22:40 Konkwistador - thriller reż. Bryan Goeres, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Michael York, Bo Derek, Richard Tyson Hiszpania 2004 00:20 Ultraviolet - film SF reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Milla Jovovich, Cameron Bright, Nick Chinlund, Sebastien Andrieu USA 2006 01:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 02:15 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 03:45 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 04:20 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia przygodowa reż. Eric Bernt, wyk. Jonathan Bennett, Kal Penn, Donald Faison, Charlie Talbert USA 2006 HBO Comedy 10:00 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 12:00 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 13:30 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 13:55 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 15:25 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 17:25 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 19:00 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 20:30 Premiera Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 21:05 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 23:00 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 00:50 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 02:15 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Dni niebios - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Richard Gere, Brooke Adams, Sam Shepard, Linda Manz USA 1978 07:30 Brzemię przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Piergiorgio Gay, wyk. Sergio Rubini, Bruno Ganz, Sandra Ceccarelli, Mariangela D'Abbraccio Włochy 2002 09:10 Star Trek - film SF reż. Robert Wise, wyk. DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy, Persis Khambatta, William Shatner USA 1979 11:20 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 13:05 Kraina marzeń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jason Matzner, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Kelli Garner, Justin Long, John Corbett USA 2006 14:30 Trzech ojców w domu - komedia reż. Stéphane Kappes, wyk. Pierre Palmade, Daniel Russo, Yvon Back, Anne Depétrini Francja 2004 16:10 Dni niebios - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Richard Gere, Brooke Adams, Sam Shepard, Linda Manz USA 1978 17:45 Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 20:00 Strefa mroku Dzika rzeka - dramat sensacyjny reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Meryl Streep, Kevin Bacon, David Strathairn, John C. Reilly USA 1994 22:00 Prawdziwe życie - dramat SF reż. Panos Koutras, wyk. Nikos Kouris, Themis Bazaka, Marina Kalogirou, Anna Mouglalis Grecja 2004 23:55 Badlands - dramat kryminalny reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Sissy Spacek, Martin Sheen, Warren Oates, Ramon Bieri USA 1973 01:30 Wyjść na prostą - dramat biograficzny reż. Miguel Albaladejo, wyk. Borja Navas, Alex Casanovas, Mariola Fuentes, José Luis García Pérez Hiszpania 2006 03:20 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Perry Lopez, John Hillerman, Darrell Zwerling, Diane Ladd USA 1974 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Mary Parent, Scott Stuber - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 1941 - komedia reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Toshiro Mifune, Ned Beatty USA 1979 07:55 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 09:35 Kto sieje wiatr - film obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Fredric March, Gene Kelly, Dick York USA 1960 11:30 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Duval, wyk. Jean-Paul Rouve, Anne Brochet, Annie Girardot, Raphaël Katz Francja 2006 13:05 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 15:00 Ewa i Ognisty Koń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Kwan, wyk. Vivian Wu, Lester Chit-Man Chan, Hollie Lo, Phoebe Kut Kanada 2005 16:35 Wspólny puls - dramat obyczajowy reż. Su Rynard, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Peter Stebbings, Kristin Booth, Ariel Waller Kanada 2006 18:00 1941 - komedia reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Toshiro Mifune, Ned Beatty USA 1979 20:00 Cień - dramat psychologiczny reż. Rodrigo Moreno, wyk. Julio Chávez, Osmar Núnez, Marcelo D'Andrea, Elvira Onetto Argentyna/Francja/Niemcy/Urugwaj 2006 22:00 Dom na lubieżnym wzgórzu - film erotyczny reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Glori-Anne Gilbert, Danny Pape, Taylor Wayne USA 2007 23:20 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa - dramat kryminalny reż. Albert Hughes, Allen Hughes, wyk. Tyrin Turner, Larenz Tate, Jada Pinkett Smith, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1993 00:55 Hotel El Cortez - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Purvis, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Bruce Weitz, Glenn Plummer, Tracy Middendorf USA 2006 02:25 Opowieść podręcznej - dramat SF reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Natasha Richardson, Faye Dunaway, Aidan Quinn, Robert Duvall USA/Niemcy 1990 04:15 Braterstwo - western reż. Jean-Claude La Marre, wyk. David Carradine, Gabriel Casseus, Antwon Tanner, Kenya Moore USA 2005 Ale kino! 08:00 Przed odlotem - film psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Kryszak, Marek Siudym, Józef Fryźlewicz Polska 1980 09:45 Człowiek z przeszłością - thriller reż. Jacques Tourneur, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Douglas, Rhonda Fleming USA 1947 11:30 Ludzie zza kamery: Rysownik - film krótkometrażowy 11:50 Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Jerry Lacy USA 1972 13:25 I będę żyć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Aidan Devine, Cynthia Mace, Kenneth Welsh Kanada/USA 2003 15:00 Grease - musical reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John, Stockard Channing, Jeff Conaway USA 1978 16:55 Amelia - komedia romantyczna reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Mathieu Kassovitz, Yolande Moreau, Artus de Penguern Francja 2001 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Hanks - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ale mocne! Poirot: Przygoda kucharki z Clapham - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 21:00 ale mocne! Poirot: Morderstwo w zaułku - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 22:05 P.S. - komediodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 23:50 Twierdza - thriller reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage, Ed Harris, Michael Biehn USA 1996 02:05 W cieniu - film krótkometrażowy 02:15 Jestem Joe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1998 Kino Polska 06:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Kazimierz Rudzki W cyrku - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, Ludmiła Niekrasowa, wyk. Polska 1954 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Przygody panny Kreseczki - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany 08:50 Bajki Proszę słonia - serial animowany 09:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 09:25 Wielki wiec - film dokumentalny wyk. Polska 1956 09:40 Seans na dwa głosy 09:45 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jan i Juliusz Machulscy 10:20 Seans na dwa głosy Vabank - komedia sensacyjna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Witold Pyrkosz, Jacek Chmielnik, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Ewa Szykulska, Józef Para Polska 1981 12:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT - MF 0164 12:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 12:40 Seans w Iluzjonie Piętro wyżej - komedia reż. Leon Trystan, wyk. Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński Polska 1937 14:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Wyjście awaryjne - komedia reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Michotek, Maria Gładkowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jadwiga Skupnik, Zbigniew Buczkowski Polska 1982 16:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Sekretarz - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Jaworski, wyk. Polska 1966 16:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Ocalić miasto - film wojenny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Krzyżanowski, Jacek Miśkiewicz, Aleksander Bielawski Polska 1976 18:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Wypowiedź 19:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Wielka miłość Balzaka: Spotkanie w Sankt-Petersburgu - serial biograficzny odc. 5/7 reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 113 20:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 20:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 20:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Jak żyć - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1977 22:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 22:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 22:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Absolutorium - etiuda filmowa reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1971 23:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas 23:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Wypowiedź: Maciej Drygas 23:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Stan nieważkości - film dokumentalny reż. Maciej Drygas, wyk. Polska 1994 00:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Wypowiedź: Maciej Drygas 00:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Usłyszcie mój krzyk - film dokumentalny reż. Maciej Drygas, wyk. Polska 1991 01:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 02:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Wyjście awaryjne - komedia reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Michotek, Maria Gładkowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jadwiga Skupnik, Zbigniew Buczkowski Polska 1982 03:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Wesele - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Stando, wyk. Polska 1967 03:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Sekretarz - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Jaworski, wyk. Polska 1966 Comedy Central 07:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 409 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:25 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 410 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:50 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 411 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 412 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:40 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 413 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 518 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 519 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 406 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 301 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 302 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1709 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 420 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 421 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 111 USA 2007 12:55 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 113 USA 2007 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 521 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 522 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 306 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 303 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 304 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 422 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 423 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 16:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 203 USA 2001 17:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 204 USA 2001 17:30 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 102 Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 403 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 404 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:05 The making of Trawka 19:35 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 20:00 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 1012 20:25 Śmiertelnie seksowna - film reż. Michael Philip, wyk. Jason Lee, Elaine Klimaszewski, Audrey Marie Anderson, Ryan Brooks, Crispin Glover, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Melissa Keller, Lin Shaye, Xander Berkeley, Joseph D. Reitman, Suzanna Urszuly, Diane Klimaszew USA 2005 22:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 305 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 22:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 306 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 216 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 217 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 111 USA 2007 00:05 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 113 USA 2007 00:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 109 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 02:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 573 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 204 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 205 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 40 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 41 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 27 Australia 1997 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 28 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 40 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 41 Australia 2001 15:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 9 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 15:50 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 10 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:35 Człowiek przyszłości - film SF reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Embeth Davidtz, Sam Neill, Oliver Platt, Kiersten Warren, Wendy Crewson, Hallie Kate Eisenberg USA 1999 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 2004 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2001 21:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2007 22:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 6 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 23:00 Człowiek przyszłości - film SF reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Embeth Davidtz, Sam Neill, Oliver Platt, Kiersten Warren, Wendy Crewson, Hallie Kate Eisenberg USA 1999 01:25 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2001 02:25 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2007 03:25 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 6 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 04:25 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 150 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 150 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 11:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1996 12:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1996 13:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1996 14:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1996 15:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 16 Kanada 2005 16:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 17 Kanada 2005 17:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1996 18:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1996 19:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1996 20:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1996 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 T-Force - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Erin Gray USA 1994 23:40 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 16 Kanada 2005 00:30 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 17 Kanada 2005 01:20 T-Force - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Erin Gray USA 1994 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Ludzie z żelaza - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 09:00 Ludzie z żelaza - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 10:00 Ludzie z żelaza - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie kamuflażu - film przyrodniczy 13:00 Groźne żywioły: Tornada - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Groźne żywioły: Wulkany - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zatapiacze statków - film dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Strażnicy przyrody: Gujana - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Klątwa króla Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 18:00 Odyseja Nefretete - film dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera Podróż do środka ludzkiego ciała - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Wielkie mrozy - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Podróż do środka ludzkiego ciała - film dokumentalny 04:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy ogrzewania - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy ogrzewania - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Armata Archimedesa - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Hue - Wietnam - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na mecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:00 Brudna robota: Kominiarz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Spotkanie z rekinem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar kolejki w Kaprun - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Głośniki woofer i szybka jazda samochodem - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Kraje bałtyckie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 06:45 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Dania, Szwecja, Finlandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 07:15 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Wielki dom - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/5 07:45 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Niekończący się wyścig - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/5 08:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Księgi pokryte piaskiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 09:15 Ludzie, którzy budują olbrzyma - film dokumentalny 10:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Peleponescy Tsakones - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 11:15 To nie czary!: Historia klimatu - program popularnonaukowy odc. 5/20 11:45 To nie czary!: Od mewy do głuptaka - program popularnonaukowy odc. 3/20 12:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Dogoni z Mali - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 13:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Siuksowie z Dakoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/15 14:20 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 15:20 Rewolucja wizualna w medycynie - film dokumentalny 16:20 Koniec projektu Neubacher - film dokumentalny 17:40 Afera - film dokumentalny 19:05 Świat Marii - film dokumentalny 19:40 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Pozyskiwanie energii - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Pionowy start. Śmigłowce - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Śmigłowce bojowe Zachodu - film dokumentalny 22:45 Wielki wybuch: Czy we wszechświecie jesteśmy sami? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 23:45 Projekt X. Chemiczna kastracja - film dokumentalny 00:45 Wiedza dla odważnych: Żarłacze białe - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 01:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Nambijscy Himba - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 02:15 Ekscytująca nauka: Kolejowy przegląd generalny - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/11 02:50 Ekscytująca nauka: Medyceusze. Co ich zabiło? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/11 03:20 Wielki wybuch: Człowiek w kosmosie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Konkurencja USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Obiekt odrzucenia USA 1998 09:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 6 10:00 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 7 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zgadnij kto nie wpadnie na kolację? USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Wybory USA 1998 12:00 Ich oczy oglądały Boga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Darnell Martin, wyk. Halle Berry, Henry Brown, Flavia Nanko, Michael Ealy, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Walter Medina, Ricky Fante, Nicki Micheaux, Cyndi Crotts, Ruby Dee, Terrence Howard, Gabriel Casseus, John O. Nelson, Kevin USA 2005 13:45 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 2, Dobre życie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 14:35 Proste życie 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 15:05 Proste życie 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 15:30 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 17, Prawie jak w raju USA 2003 15:55 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 18, Ława przysięgłych USA 2003 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 1 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 1, Powrót do domu USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 7, Pielęgniarz USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 8, Szkoła pielęgniarska USA 1998 20:05 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Inna strona życia Cz. 2 USA 2005 21:00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 24, Test USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 25, U progu szczęścia USA 2005 22:45 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 13, Niepożądana wizyta reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:40 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 14, Walentynkowa porażka reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 00:35 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 5, Prawda o Jack'u reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Szpiedzy kontra szpiedzy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - reality show odc. 1 TCM 06:40 Pole bitwy - dramat wojenny reż. William Wellman, wyk. Van Johnson, John Hodiak, Ricardo Montalban, George Murphy USA 1949 08:45 Dwa tygodnie w innym mieście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Claire Trevor, Cyd Charisse, Dahlia Lavi, Edward G. Robinson USA 1962 10:35 Z życia VIP-ów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Louis Jourdan, Elsa Martinelli Wlk. Brytania 1963 12:35 Siedem kobiet - dramat przygodowy reż. John Ford, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Sue Lyon, Betty Field, Margaret Leighton USA 1966 14:00 Zakazana planeta - film SF reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Walter Pidgeon, Anne Francis, Leslie Nielsen, Warren Stevens USA 1956 15:40 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy reż. Fraser Clarke Heston, wyk. Charlton Heston, Christian Bale, Oliver Reed, Christopher Lee USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 17:55 Joe - komedia reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Claude Gensac, Michel Galabru, Bernard Blier Francja 1971 19:20 O jednego szpiega za dużo - komedia sensacyjna reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. David McCallum, Rip Torn, Robert Vaughn, Dorothy Provine USA 1966 21:00 Cohen i Tate - film kryminalny reż. Eric Red, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Roy Scheider, Harley Cross, Cooper Huckabee USA 1989 22:30 Zakazana planeta - film SF reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Walter Pidgeon, Anne Francis, Leslie Nielsen, Warren Stevens USA 1956 00:10 Cohen i Tate - film kryminalny reż. Eric Red, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Roy Scheider, Harley Cross, Cooper Huckabee USA 1989 01:40 Arena - western reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Gig Young, Jean Hagen, Polly Bergen, Harry Morgan USA 1953 03:00 Lady L - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Ustinov, wyk. Sophia Loren, Paul Newman, David Niven, Philippe Noiret USA/Francja/Włochy 1965 04:45 Pole bitwy - dramat wojenny reż. William Wellman, wyk. Van Johnson, John Hodiak, Ricardo Montalban, George Murphy USA 1949 Zone Europa 08:00 Biały delfin - film przygodowy reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Monica Bellucci, Paolo Villaggio, Alessandro Haber, Anna Falchi, Fabiano Vagnarelli Włochy 1995 09:45 Ścieżki śmierci i anioły - dramat reż. Zoltán Kamondi, wyk. Enikö Eszenyi, Rudolf Hrusínský, Gregory Hlady, István Dégi, Gábor Reviczky, Eszter Csákányi, Frigyes Hollósi Węgry 1991 11:30 Czarownice - dramat reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. Penélope Cruz, Ana Álvarez, Beatriz Carvajal, Álex Angulo, Neus Asensi, Roberto Cairo, Pepo Oliva, Armando del Río, Alejandra Grepi, Adriano Prieto, Luis Pérezagua Hiszpania 1995 13:10 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 13:35 Tito i ja - komedia reż. Goran Markovic, wyk. Ilija Basic, Olja Beckovic, Vojislav Brajovic, Branimir Brstina, Lazar Ristovski, Dimitrije Vojnov, Milena Vukosav, Milutin Dapcevic, Bogdan Diklic, Anica Dobra, Ljiljana Dragutinovic, Nebojsa Dugalic Jugosławia 1992 15:25 Dziadek - dramat reż. José Luis Garci, wyk. Fernando Fernán Gómez, Rafael Alonso, Cayetana Guillén Cuervo, Agustín González, Cristina Cruz, Alicia Rozas, Fernando Guillén, Francisco Piquer, María Massip, José Caride Hiszpania 1998 18:00 Mary Reilly - horror reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. Julia Roberts, John Malkovich, Glenn Close, George Cole USA 1996 20:00 Dama z Izieu - dramat cz. 1 reż. Alain Wermut, wyk. Véronique Genest, Vincent Winterhalter, Gaëla Le Devehat, Charles Lelaure, Barbara Probst, Pierre Niney, Sam Bokobza, Maxence Seva, Manon Gaurin, Thomas Blumenthal Francja 2007 21:35 Kochankowie - dramat kryminalny reż. Vicente Aranda, wyk. Victoria Abril, Jorge Sanz, Maribel Verdú, Enrique Cerro, Alicia Agut, José Cerro, Jose Escano, Gabriel Latorre, Saturnino García Hiszpania 1991 23:25 Emmanuelle: Skrywane fantazje - film erotyczny wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:05 Taxi - dramat reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Ingrid Rubio, Carlos Fuentes, Ágata Lys, Ángel de Andrés López, Eusebio Lázaro, Francisco Maestre, Maite Blasco, Francisco Boira, Iker Ortiz de Zárate, Chus Castrillo Hiszpania 1996 03:00 Ścieżki śmierci i anioły - dramat reż. Zoltán Kamondi, wyk. Enikö Eszenyi, Rudolf Hrusínský, Gregory Hlady, István Dégi, Gábor Reviczky, Eszter Csákányi, Frigyes Hollósi Węgry 1991 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Cienie przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terry L. Benedict, wyk. Peter Fonda, Brent Anderson, John Getz, Bo Hopkins USA 1996 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami - wywiad odc. 9 10:35 To jest życie - telenowela odc. 14 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Cienie przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terry L. Benedict, wyk. Peter Fonda, Brent Anderson, John Getz, Bo Hopkins USA 1996 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 54 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International: państwa i ludzie - program podróżniczy odc. 33 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 3 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 8 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 1 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Cienie przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terry L. Benedict, wyk. Peter Fonda, Brent Anderson, John Getz, Bo Hopkins USA 1996 01:00 Kamczatka - film obyczajowy reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Ricardo Darin, Cecilia Roth, Hector Alterio, Fernanda Mistral Argentyna/Hiszpania 2002 02:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 03:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 05:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - telenowela odc. 70 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 Canal + Sport 2 14:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 16:05 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Ham United - Bolton Wanderers 18:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Betis Sewilla 21:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Toronto Raptors - Boston Celtics BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Come Outside - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 08:30 Magiczne kalosze - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Pokażę im, kto tu rz±dzi - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Dni, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem - program dokumentalny 11:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 12:00 Zadziwiaj±ce życie bezkręgowców - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 14:00 Ostre cięcie - serial obyczajowy 15:00 "Floryda: Walka o wagę - program dokumentalny 16:00 Doktor Who - serial SF 16:45 "Doktor Who' - kulisy - program dokumentalny 17:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 18:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 19:00 Dzieci XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Egipt - program dokumentalny 21:00 Osobowo¶ci: Lewis Carroll - program dokumentalny 22:00 Niezwykli ludzie: Synku, wróć do nas - program dokumentalny 23:00 Dni, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem - program dokumentalny 00:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 01:00 Dzieci XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Egipt - program dokumentalny 03:00 Dni, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem - program dokumentalny 04:00 Osobowo¶ci: Lewis Carroll - program dokumentalny 05:00 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - magazyn poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Club 06:00 Marzenia senne - magazyn odc. 10 06:30 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 07:00 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Simon Rimmer - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 07:30 Terapia szokowa: Sarah - magazyn odc. 17 08:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 35 08:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 729 09:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 9 10:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 10:30 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 1 11:00 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 1 11:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Simon Rimmer - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 12:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 729 12:30 Kuchnia na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 13:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 2 14:00 Szalone nożyczki - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 1 15:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 15:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 48 16:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 16:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 65 17:30 Klinika snu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:00 Babskie sprawy - reality show odc. 1 18:30 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 1 19:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 2 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 20:30 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 1 21:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 1 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 177 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 97 00:00 Kobiece fantazje - film dokumentalny 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 177 02:00 Klinika snu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 02:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 1 03:30 Manhattan Matchmaker - reality show 04:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 35 04:30 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 05:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 9 Jetix 06:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 06:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 06:45 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 07:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 07:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 09:25 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 09:50 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:05 Kino Jetix Casper i Wendy - film przygodowy 12:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 13:35 Shuriken School - serial animowany 14:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 14:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 15:55 Galactik Football - serial animowany 16:20 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:50 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 19:00 Naruto - serial animowany 19:25 Naruto - serial animowany 19:50 Naruto - serial animowany 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:05 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:55 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:20 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:45 Naruto - serial animowany 23:10 Naruto - serial animowany 23:35 Naruto - serial animowany National Geographic HD 08:00 ¦mierciono¶na dwunastka: Australia - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 11:00 ¦mierciono¶na dwunastka: Australia - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 14:00 ¦mierciono¶na dwunastka: Australia - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 17:00 ¦mierciono¶na dwunastka: Australia - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 21:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 00:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist (21) - serial animowany 21:30 Fresh Air 22:00 Review territory 22:30 Fresh Air 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (20) - serial animowany 23:45 Game Play 00:00 Games Convention (4) - reportaż 00:30 Java Games 00:45 Hyper Classic Tele 5 06:25 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Pogoda 06:55 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:40 Pogoda 10:50 Przygody Hucka Finna - serial przygodowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Dziękujemy za wszystko - komedia obyczajowa 15:05 Bilard Grand Prix Polski - Otwarte Mistrzostwa Województwa Świętokrzyskiego 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Schody do nieba - film obyczajowy 18:00 Gorąca czekolada - komedia 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Nawiedzony dom państwa Bell - thiller 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy 23:35 Punkt G - serial komediowy 00:10 Eliksir miłości - film erotyczny 03:20 Rybia nocka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Two z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic HD z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku